David's Letter
by sheduorion
Summary: David is tired of being Director. Everything now seems mundane, but when he stumbles upon an old letter from Max it leads David on a much needed adventure.


Chapter one

Director Menlo sat behind his desk reading that morning's report from the outlying settlements of Rowan. He idly reached for his thermos of coffee, the same thermos he had been using for the past fifty six years at rowan. The coffee ring from that thermos could be used to trace the Directors research as it appeared on almost every manuscript he had borrowed from the Archives. A knock on the door interrupted his wandering thoughts, "Come in." He grunted irritably.

"A mess of books, papers, and a tired face, in all the years I've known you you've almost never changed." Spoke Sarah Amwanke, an african beauty in the Red Branch that David had known from his first day at Rowan.

"Sarah, you're advice on my interior decorating is as complimentary as ever. How was Zenuvia?" Asked David.

"Not much happening, the dragon iron mines appear to have dried up, and most of the country is rather poverty stricken as a result." Replied Sarah.

David ruminated on that statement, not much, it seemed to describe world events these past few years. David when he was first Director and even before was fighting wars, battles, secret reconnaissance missions, and negotiating world order. Recently though not much of interest seemed to be happening anywhere. "Not much seems to describe the world these days." Remarked David.

"Well I'll make my formal report in the morning, but I see that look on your face of wanting some time to think."

David was grateful for that, he hated ending conversations and having them go on for too long. His mind returned to his desk and the seemingly unending amount of paperwork that piled up on it. David got up and walked over to a wall, resting against the wall was a battered trunk that he had made ages ago. It connected all of his various wormholes, he climbed into it, and shut the lid. When he opened his eyes he sat upon the very same sleigh bed he had used as a student. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a note he had not read in decades, it was his last note from his roommate and friend Max McDaniels.

David, tonight I am leaving on Ormenheid for the Sidh.

I won't return to Earth, I have become too powerful.

If you ever tire of being director, you can come to the Sidh too.

Use the same portal my mother did, or you could probably find your own.

I will need advice ruling a kingdom, and your advice was always best.

-Max

P.S Return Ormenheid to its owners and put Sñr Lorca's shirt in the Red Branch Vault

It was a letter in true Max style, short and written with a strong hand. David laid back and thought. His wife Cynthia Gilley died several years back on a trip to Arcanum when the ship sunk. Both his friend Connor and Lucia had passed on due to a plague that went around. All that was left of his original friends was Max, who was in the Sidh, and Sarah. Being a Cambion he had remained almost the same throughout his whole life. His hair was still blond, he was still short, only now his face bore a few more wrinkles. As David thought he became rather melancholy was rather tempted to leave the only real home he had ever known. As he thought another knock interrupted his drifting thoughts. He walked to the door to be greeted by a brusque scottish brogue, "Director, there had been a fight in the Kitchens." Said Tweety the Highlands Hare.

"A fight?" Said David, "between who?" David suddenly looked animated again.

"The first and second year apprentices. Why do you look so happy boy?" Inquired Tweety. Despite David being almost seventy years old, Tweety still called David boy.

"I'm not happy, this is just about the most interesting thing to happen for the past month." Defended the Director.

Tweety harrumphed as the set off for the kitchens. When they arrived the offenders in the fight had been lined up and Mum was taking care of business. "Now who started this fight?" Asked Mum in a suspicious voice. She walked up and down the line turning on her heel whenever she reached the end. Her tirade was abruptly shut off when she saw the director. Mum started and fled to the inner kitchens still scared of David after fifty plus years.

"Now what happened here?" Asked David carefully eying the scene. David listened to the various accounts given, a slew of excuses and soon the excitement of the fight wore off too. After doling out various punishments to the offenders, he was left feeling that same emptiness that had been gnawing on him since the morning.

David left the kitchens and headed to his apartments in the Manse. As he walked into them and settled on his bed, he saw his letter from Max once more. David thought long and hard about this, getting the least amount of sleep he had had since the day that the treaty was signed. Finally he made a decision and called together a council.

Chapter 2

David sat at the head of the table in Founder's Hall, gathered around it was Sarah, the head of the Promethean Scholars, Cooper (who was still the leader of the Red Branch), A workshop representative, and various senior faculty. "Now some of you are wondering why I have called a meeting the reason is two fold," explained David. "First is to allow Sarah to make her report." Sarah stood and spoke of all she would be allowed to speak of, leaving very little redacted. The report painted a rather bleak image of modern Zenuvia, and it seemed that only its capital was thriving. Once Sarah finished David spoke again, "The second reason I have called you all here is because I intend to retire."

This announcement sent ripples throughout the table, "You're the finest Director in Rowan's history, you can't just leave!" Said a flustered Matthew Hannigan, the head of mystics after Mrs. Hazel Cooper had died last year. Sarah looked surprised, but not shocked. Cooper merely nodded his head, he had become almost emotionless after the death of his wife, his only joy seemed to be his children and grandchildren. "Who will your successor be?" Asked the Workshop representative.

"Well," Started David. "As it is not a time of war, that is not up for me to pick. The council will have to decide upon that, however whomever they pick I will be around for awhile to help them assume the office."

Sarah looked up at that last sentence, "You will only be around for awhile? Where are you going?" Sarah, and everyone knew of David's true nature of being half demon, while he had stopped trying to hide it the only effects seemed to be he did not age, and extensive magic no longer hurt the constitution of his body.

David's eyes twinkled with his first real happiness in years, "I am going to the Sidh, this world is no more for me."

That announcement caused a larger uproar than his retirement, as a way of explanation David passed around Max's letter. As they read it most seemed to relax a little, Sarah smiled at it. Once it made its way back to David, he slid it back in his pocket. "I would appreciate the council to make a decision soon, I intend to leave in December." Said David.

The council looked unhappy at this announcement, but said that they could have a selection within that time frame. Thus began a waiting game for David, until eventually in early November a decision was made. On the Monday before Thanksgiving David sat at the official swearing in of the new Director. The council had chosen Gabrielle Cooper, which David thought was a great choice. Gabrielle Cooper had been named after the previous Director Gabrielle Richter. She was the daughter of Hazel Cooper and William Cooper. She was a gifted Aeromancer in her school days winning the Macon's Quill award twice, she became a teacher same as her mother. Gabrielle was one of the most dedicated people to Rowan and had achieved many breakthroughs at the Bram Institute of Advanced Magical Research. As David stood at the podium at his final moments being a director he looked out at the audience and made his last decree as the Director. "My final order as Director is that coffee machines should be placed in the Archives." The crowd laughed at the announcement, David's love of coffee was well known to the crowd. It was something he had been trying to do for years, but he never deemed it important enough to use time during a council meeting for it.

Towards the middle of the ceremony, the council and David stood. In unison they said, "We now announce you the Director of Rowan!" After he said these words David felt a burden lift off of his shoulders. He took off the Founder's Ring and handed to Mina. Mina was dressed in her Ascendant's regalia, she held the ring up for the crows to see and presented it to Gabrielle. The ring readjusted and slid onto her finger. Gabrielle looked determined and walked to the podium. As she started her speech David tried to pay attention, but he was feeling excited for his new adventure. His mind wandered and he looked over to where Ember lay. Ember was now gigantic, measuring almost half a mile from snout to tail and over eighty feet wide in his midsection. Although he rarely needed to eat at that size, when he did he would fly inland toward what was once known as the Great Plains. There he would feast upon the buffalo herds which had numbers of more than a million in a single herd. As the ceremony wrapped up David walked back to his apartments and grabbed his old calf skin bag. He walked over to his sleigh bed one last time and lay back, he whispered quietly to himself "Sirius."

When he opened his eyes he lay in Shrope Hovel, it was his nearest wormhole to Ireland. He stealthily left the house without waking any of the hags, he walked to the road and headed west towards ireland. He walked for several days and hardly saw a soul. Eventually he came to the western tip of what used to be Wales. He hired a boat and sailed to Ireland. Once he arrived he headed for the ruins of Solas. As he came upon it his gaze lingered on the tower of the old tower of the sun, and he headed for a cave beneath the ruins. It was in this same cave all those years ago that the portal Mrs. McDaniels had used appeared. It appeared once in the summer and once in the winter. David intended to use the winter portal, the time which the portal appeared was still several hours off. David left the cave and decided to explore the ruins of the once greatest school of magic. As he came to the center of destruction, where it appeared the very earth had been ripped apart, David looked upon the spot where Astaroth had consumed his grandfather's essence. As David sat and thought the sun was setting and David knew the time was coming. He went into the cave and watched one last sunset on Earth. As the rim of the sun dipped below the horizon he could feel old magic begin to stir, and knew it would not be long now. As the last rays of twilight disappeared, the portal sprang to life and David looked on the Sidh for the first time in half a century. He took one last glance at the Irish countryside bathed in moonlight and walked through. As he walked through he was joined by Hubris and Folly, the new species he had made in his final moments his last time in the Sidh.

Chapter three

David was standing on the same road the he and Max had taken on their adventure to the Sidh. He walked up to the old sign post and walked towards Sidh Rodruban. As he walked he admired the rolling countryside, and sent Hubris and Folly ahead to go to Max. He leaned over and picked some blackberries that grew wild. He reached into his pack and grabbed his cane, despite not using for several decades, he decided to use it as a walking stick today. He walked for hours seeing only a handful of people. He trudged up the lane and saw ahead a small village, but before it he saw farmhouse. It was a single story, and made of wood. It had a front porch and an unusual animal sleeping in its yard. As he came closer he left the road, and recognized the animal. It was a lymrill and the largest of all time. David smiled and walked closer, "Nox!" Exclaimed the sorcerer. The lymrill looked up, stood, and shook the dust off itself, David watched as she walked towards him. Nox was now easily five feet at the shoulder, big enough to ride except for the rows of quills down her back. Nox's tail whirred as she recognized David, David reached into his back and removed a set of old silverware that he had stolen from Rowan. Nox happily devoured these as David set them down. Stroking her silky ears David walked to the door and knocked.

There, the same as he had always looked, was Scott McDaniels. "David, my boy! It's been too long!" Proclaimed Mr. McDaniels as he wrapped David in a bear hug.

"Urgfh!" Came a strangled grunt from David as the air was forced out of him.

"What was that?" Asked Mr McDaniels.

"I think you're holding him too tightly, dear." Said Bryn McDaniels as she walked towards the front door.

David's face was once again visibly, having been freed from Mr. McDaniels' sweater. David looked to Mrs. McDaniels. David looked shocked, she was much younger than when David had first met her. Mrs. McDaniels laughed, "Lugh Lamhfada made us immortal when we died as a surprise for Max. Speaking of which Max should be back any minute now."

As if on cue Max walked up from the road and towards the house. "David! I thought you might not come!" Max's father must have been wearing off on him, because David was swept into another bear hug. David was ushered inside by the group of McDanielses and was led towards the kitchen, as it was about lunch time. Mrs. and Mr. McDaniel began to prepare lunch, and Max and David caught up. They had much news to exchange, being separated for over fifty years in David's case, and due to time in the Sidh about seven centuries for Max. "Have you officially become Prince yet?" Inquired David.

"No, but you're timing is good as that is happening tomorrow." Replied Max, "How is Mina doing?"

David smiled at that question, Max had always been protective of her. "She is doing well, still living in Tur an Graihn. Ember is now half a mile long, and sleeps most of the time." David spied a ring upon Max's finger, "Is that the ring that Ghöllah was in?"

"No, that is my wedding ring." Responded Max, enjoying the shock of David's expression.

"To who?" Inquired an incredulous David, he thought Max might never move on from Scathach.

"Well that would be to me." Said a familiar voice entering the house, "you can pick up your jaw." Jested Scathach.

David had never been more pleasantly surprised, "I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed David. He knew that immortality was a gift only granted once and Scathach had lost it when Max broke her guise as Umbra.

"The Morrigan granted me eternal life once I had passed." Explained Scathach, "also don't be suspicious she gave it freely, not expecting anything in return."

That assuaged David's potential misgivings, and they moved to the table for lunch. Amongst all the catching up and jokes, David sensed something more was happening tomorrow than just Max ascending to rule his kingdom. His mind began to fire in its old familiar way picking up on details and classifying them, trying to filter out what else might be happening. As evening drew in he still had not figured it out, and was feeling tired from his past few weeks of travel. He politely excused himself and asked if there might be somewhere for him to sleep. The McDaniels showed him their spare bedroom and David was fast asleep. He dreamt of his school days back at Rowan as a first year, when he first met all of his friends.

Chapter four

David awoke early the next morning to find Mr. McDaniels in the kitchen making breakfast for the rest of the household. As he talked about what was to happen today with Mr. McDaniels it struck him, "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Formal clothes I think." Responded Scott.

"Well yes, but all of mine bear the Rowan symbol. Also most are specifically for the Director, which I no longer am. Also I don't think I can borrow clothes, as everyone here is larger than me." Explained David.

"Hmm," pondered Scott McDaniels. "Well you are a sorcerer. Couldn't you just steal something from Max and shrink it?"

He had a fair point. David typically didn't use magic for mundane problems such as this, but he saw no other options. As the rest of the household came to life David asked Max for some clothes. Due to the fact that Max was six foot five, and David was Five foot zero the clothes required quite a bit of shrinking. Despite that all the house's residences were soon ready to go. The McDaniels and David walked to the back of the house where the stable was. Soon all five were saddled and mounted. Nox emerged from the house and joined alongside them as the rode towards the Ivory Palace in the distance. It was approaching noon when the came to the Hero's Bridge. It would throw off all but heroes and immortals. David was concerned as he was neither of these.

Upon the battlements of the palace was a golden shining god. Max began to shine and assume his true god shape in response. "Ride to me my son." Proclaimed Lugh Lamhfada in a booming voice. Max galloped across the bridge with Nox in tow, "And my former warden." Scathach thundered across next. "The mother of my son, and the dad of my son, come into my kingdom." Mr. and Mrs. McDaniels trotted across next. "Who are you that rides with them? For I see you are a sorcerer of immense power, descended from Nuada Silverhand, and Elais Bram. I also see who your father was, for he is none other than Prusias. Why are you here, Cambion Sorcerer?" Inquired the voice.

"Your son has asked me to be his advisor, I am the former director of Rowan. David Menlo." Replied David.

"Cross, and if you are worthy the bridge shall not move." Spoke Lugh.

David bravely spurred his horse on, as nervousness gnawed within his stomach. He gripped the reigns tightly and his horse set foot on the bridge. It was a rope bridge and David's stomach dropped as it rocked in the wind. He rode past the halfway mark and felt a slight ripple in the bridge. He kept going and was flooded with relief as he rode onto the grass.

"It would appear my son has chosen wisely his advisor. Come into the throne room."

Max had seen the castle during feasts and festivals, however he had never seen it this full. It was crammed with people, fauns, fairies, even a few Raszna, as the procession came to the throne room they dismounted. Handing their steeds off, they walked into the room. There at the far end were the shield maidens and a massive Irish Wolfhound. Lugh walked to the throne and sat upon it. "My time of ruling Rodruban is at an end, I will not fade away as several of the other gods have. Now is the time for my son to come into his Kingdom, ruling in my stead as a prince." As Lugh stood he beckoned Max forward, Max walked to the throne. Max now shone as brightly as Lugh, he stood in front of the throne and looked to Nox. Nox walked forward and the Irish Wolfhound rose. The wolfhound stood by Lugh's side, and Nox laid beside the throne. Max sat.

The throne room burst into cheers, and Lugh bowed to his son. Lugh left the throne room with the Wolfhound at his heels. The feasting went well into the night, with the last revelers leaving as the sun cleared the horizon.

David found himself alone with Max in the throne room, "Well now that was a party." Remarked David.

"Yes, and I have a gift for you." Said Max looking rather excited.

"You mean other than the lovely robes I shrunk?" David said sarcastically.

"Yes, as a god I am allowed to raise others to immortality, and transport them to the Sidh." Said Max.

"I'm already immortal, due to my paternity." Replied a confused David.

"It's not you he was talking about." Said an English voice that David had not heard in years. David went pale as he saw a person emerge from behind a pillar, It was Cynthia. "I suppose we do get a happy ever after, after all."


End file.
